


House of Comfort

by Kiwi Stubbly-Punk (cranky__crocus)



Series: Harry Potter Fests '11 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Kiwi%20Stubbly-Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hufflepuff has the most comfortable common room at Hogwarts; Pomona is sure of it and strives to keep it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hogwarts_houses (Livejournal comm) for 2011. I chose Hufflepuff. More when I've eventually re-read and edited.

The common rooms of Hogwarts had long been the topic of many debates and heated arguments. Rumour had it that the argument dated back to the founders themselves, who frequently debated which of their rooms offered the most comfort.  
  
It was part of Hufflepuff lore that Helga Hufflepuff had seldom joined these conversations, for she had known the ultimate truth: _her_ room offered the most comfort. Rowena Ravenclaw frequented Helga's common room for quiet reading; Godric Gryffindor often drank and chuckled in the warm burrow; only Salazar Slytherin avoided the room outright—stating he could not stomach the eye-grating yellow—and they had never trusted his sense of comfort anyway, given his choice to live in the bowels of the castle. Thus it was that centuries of Hufflepuffs allowed this debate to continue, all the while knowing without any inkling of doubt that their own common room was the most comfortable.  
  
Pomona Sprout sat in her favourite old armchair and took in the cosy burrow with its assortment of yellow hangings and warm tunnels. She had witnessed the other common rooms in her student and teaching days—many times with the same friends, first with occasional spots and now with face-fitted wrinkles—and found herself agreeing with the old Hufflepuff knowledge. Thus it was that even after centuries, the tradition of the Head of Hufflepuff House gathering the Hufflepuffs for a reminder of their importance would continue in the most comfortable common room in Hogwarts.  
  
Sprout watched the students wind their way in from the tunnels or climb through the still-life painting of a badger family; she watched them with great affection. It was not a maternal affection, for she did not in all honesty feel the maternal sort, but in her opinion it was not diminished by that. Her smile was fond as she observed the Hufflepuffs gather and seat themselves, often sharing armchairs, sofas or carpet space. Hufflepuffs were usually willing to sit closer than any other House.  
  
"It's time for the How to Be a Hufflepuff lecture, is it?" she overheard one seventh year murmur to his friend.  
  
His friend replied, "It is. But you know, even having heard it six times before, I still don't mind hearing it. It's nice, isn't it?"  
  
"I suppose. The first years always love it, anyway."  
  
Pomona smiled to hear it. She hid her chuckle as the two took their seats and discussed whether they had picked 'their' first years yet, for guidance on topics such as classes to avoid and which teachers were nicest.  
  
She consulted her wand for a count of the room. Including herself, all the Hufflepuffs were present. She cleared her throat and drew her gaze over the crowd, making eye contact with as many students as would look.  
  
"Hello Professor Sprout!" one eager first year called out to her. She smiled to the group of them, dispersed among the older students yet close enough to each other for comfort.  
  
"Hello there!" Sprout greeted back with a beaming smile. Her gaze moved to take in more of her House, sweeping over the lot of them with less intensity now. It was quiet. "Welcome to Hufflepuff, old and new! And the very old as well, including myself."  
  
Laughter rippled through the students; she joined in with a chuckle.  
  
"I heard this talk called the 'How to Be a Hufflepuff' lecture," Sprout introduced with a wink toward the student she had overheard. "Close. What I hope to express here is How You Are Hufflepuffs—because that's what you all are and there should be pride in that. There are many misconceptions when it comes to Hufflepuffs; they certainly don't end after first year. The opposite, in fact—so I'm sorry to those who have heard this before, but I think it always bears reminding! I'm only reminding you all how wonderful and important you all are—surely you can't get bored of _that?_ "  
  
The older students laughed; the younger students beamed. One first year was hopping, clearly overjoyed at being considered wonderful and important.  
  
Sprout conjured her stack of papers and tapped them with her wand: they spread out across the room, one for every two students. Pride blossomed in her belly as she watched her students share without complaint or difficulty.  
  
"It's time to take an adventure through the Houses," she introduced as she gestured at the papers. "We'll work our way back to ourselves."  
  
  
 **SLYTHERIN**  
  
 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends;_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._  
 _…_  
 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._  
 _…_  
 _And power-hungry Slytherin_  
 _Loved those of great ambition._  
 _…_  
 _Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_  
 _Whose ancestry's purest."_  
 _…_  
 _For instance, Slytherin_  
 _Took only pure-blood wizards_  
 _Of great cunning just like him._

  
"Who can tell me about Slytherin?" Pomona Sprout prompted her gathered Hufflepuffs. The first years' eyes widened as they sought each other's gazes. A fifth year raised her hand. Pomona pointed to her.  
  
"They value ambition, cunning and resourcefulness."  
  
"Very good."  
  
A voice in the back called out, "And they're usually not very nice!"  
  
"Regretfully true _sometimes_ ," Sprout replied immediately. "But how many of you are fallen angels? They're as different from each other as we are; some of them could stand to gain a few more manners, just like any other House. And regarding manners: don't speak out of turn—especially to criticise. Otherwise you're the sort of Slytherin you just accused them all of being."  
  
"Sorry," the voice murmured. "I've got a friend in Slytherin; he's pretty nice."  
  
"That's the spirit." Sprout smiled at the student to diminish the bite of her previous reprimanding. "Who can name some famous _good_ Slytherins?"  
  
A first year raised her little hand; she was fairly falling out of her shared armchair with the enthusiasm of her action. Sprout pointed.  
  
"Sevrus Snape!"  
  
Sprout laughed. "Severus Snape, yes. He was brave, worked hard and was loyal to his last breath. There is the potential for that in many Slytherins. Can anyone name another?" She called on a fourth year.  
  
"Slughorn?"  
  
"Absolutely. He fought in the Battle of Hogwarts as well. Without him, the defensive spells would surely have fallen far before they did. His potions aided Poppy Pomfrey in her medic work, too—she was a fellow Slytherin. Both are hard workers, quite patient and loyal in the end; Pomfrey is known for her fairness."  
  
Sprout smiled to her crowd. "Who here wants to be an Auror, politician, dragon trainer, Quidditch player, something difficult or famous?"  
  
There was the sound of scuffling fabric as many hands rose.  
  
"How ambitious! Keep that ambition: it will keep you going whether you're on the front page of the _Prophet_ or working for too little money—or none—fighting for centaur rights. Sometimes the jobs with the least glory require the most ambition just to keep going!"  
  
"Like teaching?" one seventh year inquired with a grin.  
  
Sprout laughed aloud and gave her knee a slap. "Like teaching. I used to work in a greenhouse of carnivorous plants. If it didn't take a dragon-load of cunning to get the funding for that every year, I don't know what does!"  
  
She took the moment to catch their gazes again.  
  
"Don't let anyone fool you into thinking that because you're a Hufflepuff, you have no ambition or cunning. It's difficult to separate cunning and charisma or charm, sometimes, and there's a great amount of charm to come from honesty. Don't feel you have to step on others to reach your ambitious goals. As far as resourcefulness, who here hasn't heard about badgers?"  
  
The first years raised their hands. She smiled to them.  
  
"You ask someone here without a hand up. Later this month I'll invite my good friend Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank to come along for a badger demonstration. She's one of the best Hufflepuffs to meet: kind, charismatic, honest, strong, brave and _gentle_ without letting others trod all over her. There is much strength in resilience, humour and community; it's worth remembering. You can do much more as a team."  
  
She took a breath. "What House next?"  
  
The three other Houses—including Hufflepuff—were all called out, but the call for "Gryffindor!" won out.  
  
  
 **GRYFFINDOR**  
  
 _You might belong in Gryffindor_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart;_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart._  
 _…_  
 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor._  
 _…_  
 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_  
 _Prized far beyond the rest._  
 _…_  
 _Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_  
 _With brave deeds to their name."_  
 _…_  
 _While the bravest and the boldest_  
 _Went to daring Gryffindor._

  
"Gryffindor," Sprout introduced with a lopsided grin. What child of the wizarding and witching world didn't know of Gryffindor House? "First hand up can give me three famous Gryffindors."  
  
She was surprised when a first year's hand shot up first. Her grin grew substantially; that spud of a child would surely do well. Sprout dipped her head in the boy's direction.  
  
"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley!"  
  
"Absolutely. But here is a harder question: can anyone name a Hufflepuff who fit the Gryffindor bill for bravery, nerve, chivalry and daring?"  
  
A few whispers floated around the room. One of the seventh years tentatively raised a hand; Pomona gestured her own.  
  
"Nymphadora Tonks?" the student asked softly. "You used her last year, anyway…"  
  
Sprout outright smiled. "Someone was paying attention. Yes, Tonks. She was the clumsiest girl I'd ever met but had the heart of a dragon. Worked harder to become an Auror than any student I knew before; she deserved her certificate. She had the compassion and courage to fall in love with a werewolf and stay with him to the very end."  
  
She took a breath and held her hands together as she remembered Tonks' easy grin, quick and clever words and entertaining pranks. There was a student well worth having. After a moment of remembrance, words began to tumble out again—words she knew would have Tonks' agreement.  
  
"Do you know what else is brave? Holding your heads high as Hufflepuffs. Let the others think negatively if they will: prove them wrong with your words and actions. Being kind and fair is chivalrous; giving your support, even in the background, is brave; sticking around and doing what's right is daring—it takes nerve. Strength is not all foolhardy decisions, fiery tempers and fierceness. Gryffindors are the animals of the world: quick, full of motion and reaction, eye-catching and the focus of attention. Let us be the plants, who can break up cement through time, who provide for entire communities, who foster life, who are stable and strong. Thorns, venom, colours that words can hardly capture—let us have that variety, too. Do what's right, in your own way, and you will always match the Gryffindors…even when people don't acknowledge it as you'd like. "  
  
Sprout was not one for so many words in most situations. However, as she took in the wide eyes of her Hufflepuffs—so often ignored or missed in the world of magic—she knew her words were necessary. If Ravenclaw and Slytherin were the minds of the magical world, then Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were the hearts; she wanted hers to live with brave compassion.  
  
"Who here has 'come out' as something your friends might not have expected or liked?"  
  
A sixth year hand shot up. He was smiling sheepishly. "I finally told my friends I'm a Holyhead Harpies fan because I think they're great players and not just 'cause they're fit."  
  
Sprout's face broke out into a wide grin. "Brilliant! There's Hufflepuff courage—good on you, too. The Harpies are a wonder."  
  
Other hands and stories followed after his; each warmed Pomona's heart.  
  
"My brave and kind Hufflepuffs! And as you say, Terry, accepting others for their differences is as brave as acknowledging such differences in yourself." Sprout offered a warm smile to them all. Her pride and affection for them were limitless. "We'll save the best for last, shall we? Lovely."  
  
  
 **RAVENCLAW**  
  
 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning  
Will always find their kind.  
…  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen.  
…  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best.  
…  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
…  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw._

  
"Ravenclaw!" Sprout boomed, much like the Sorting Hat. "What are they known for?"  
  
"Intelligence!" one student called out. The others followed her lead.  
  
"Wit!"  
  
"Knowledge!"  
  
"Being a little bit snooty!" one smart-arse shouted. Pomona shot her a stern look, one brow raised.  
  
"Careful," Sprout warned. Her features brightened shortly. "But the others are right. Studious lot, they are. Can anyone think of a very Hufflepuff-like Ravenclaw? I'll give two hints: she's from Harry Potter's time."  
  
"Luna Lovegood!" one girl exclaimed from where she sat next to the fire. It seemed she had a certain admiration for Luna, given how she accessorised her robes, hair and body. She was also smiling dreamily.  
  
"Correct. She was a hard worker, patient, incredibly loyal and believed in fair play—even for those who ridiculed her. She was by far one of the kindest students I've ever taught." Sprout smiled to see the Luna-admirer clasping her hands and beaming. "But as for a Ravenclaw-like Hufflepuff—or Ravenpuff, as she used to joke—I'll go with one of my favourites: Amelia Bones. She was a great and clever witch. When she died, it was at Voldemort's own hand: she had outsmarted him once before. The battle she put up was brilliant and valiant indeed. She wasn't a member of the Order of the Phoenix, but threw herself into righting wrongs in the world and Ministry with the bravery and stubbornness of any Gryffindor, the intelligence of any Ravenclaw and the finesse of any Slytherin."  
  
"She's my great-great-great auntie!" a red-headed first year finally called out, unable to restrain herself any longer.  
  
Sprout gave her a warm smile. "She was a good friend of mine—seventh year when I was a first. I'm sure you would make her proud; she loved your mother to pieces."  
  
The first-year blushed red and giggled to herself.  
  
"Now, these are all matters of opinion, so you are all welcome—and encouraged, to some degree—to disagree with me and give your reasoning. You don't have to do it now; you can approach me any time you'd like to talk." Sprout grinned again, her eyebrows high as she took in her House's crop of students. "What House is next?"  
  
"Hufflepuff!" most of them hollered. She thought she could read pride in most of their faces. Her smile widened. That was all she had wished to inspire: Hufflepuff pride.  
  
  
 **HUFFLEPUFF**  
  
 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal;  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil.  
…  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad.  
…  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission.  
…  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."  
…  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew._

  
"Now, do any of you know a Hufflepuff?" Sprout prompted through her proud smile.  
  
The answers varied: some names of family members or friends, 'me', 'us', 'you', 'I am'—nearly all exclamatory.  
  
"And what are the Hufflepuff traits?"  
  
"Working hard!"  
  
"Being patient!"  
  
"Being loyal!"  
  
"Fairness!"  
  
Sprout grinned to the group. She could hardly ask for more from them. She nodded. "And we're inclusive—that was Helga's decree. People think that, because of this and our traits, those of Hufflepuff lack the aptitude for the other House traits. What I wanted to prove was that that's bollocks."  
  
Whispers shot around the common room like wildfire. Had their Head of House just cussed?  
  
"Yes, bollocks," Sprout repeated. She turned to the first years. "I'd appreciate that not getting back to your parents." She took in the rest of the group again. "I don't mind a few well-placed cusses from you lot after year five, but mind the younger ears as I've just failed to do. And of course I give you a few of my favourites before you leave."  
  
The seventh years grinned, smiled or expressed their amusement to each other.  
  
"You are all as important as all the members from any other House; I never want you to doubt that for a moment. Hufflepuffs are instrumental in inter-House interactions and the atmosphere of Hogwarts. I encourage you all to keep your humour about you as you calm the Gryffindors and help them channel their expression, remind the Ravenclaws to listen to their hearts and humanise their intellect and persuade the compassion and conscientiousness out of the Slytherins. House unity will never succeed without you all. You are able to create community and mediate if you wish, but it also needn't be your responsibility and it needn't fall on your shoulders alone."  
  
Sprout smiled wide. "Mainly, however, I wanted to tell you all that you're fantastic."  
  
"If we're so fantastic," a voice from the back arose, "why don't we ever win the House Cup?"  
  
"I dare you to," Sprout returned. Her voice was hard with challenge even as her eyebrows shaped her amusement. "You could—history states that. I'd be willing to bet on you all with the other staff members if you're really set on winning. You can even dunk me in the lake when you win."  
  
Excitement chatter circled the room. She heard a few mutters of 'really?' Her grin broke out again.  
  
"Truly. Win the House Cup, you can all queue up to shoot stunners at a target and dunk me with the giant squid." She stood and turned to the first years. Her voice carried over the excitement of every Hufflepuff student. "Have you learned to navigate the castle yet?"  
  
A few heads shook. Sprout gestured to them.  
  
"Up you go, then. We're going on a tour of the castle. It's worth knowing and Hufflepuffs look after their own. Off with you, the rest of you! I'm sure you have all sorts of mischief to get up to in my absence."  
  
The older students dispersed and the youngest students, grateful of a guide, followed Pomona Sprout in a strict line out of Hogwarts' most comfortable common room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
